


Three Is a Lucky Number

by Hot_elf



Series: Dragon Age - series 7 (Megan Cousland / Revon Hawke / Alec Trevelyan) [12]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver returns from Kirkwall to an enthusiastic welcome from Megan and Nate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunited

**Chapter 1 - Reunited**

"Oh, Carver, aren't we lucky to have you back in time for Summerday?" Megan let the heavy door fall shut behind her with an expression of deep satisfaction, making Nathaniel smile. "It seems like ages since you left for Kirkwall. What was it like?"

Carver shrugged. He didn't really want to talk about his trip to the Vimmark Mountains. It had been a long day and he was eager to enjoy a quiet evening with his two favourite people. "Have you had time to read my report? I thought I should write one, since it turned out to be Warden business after all."

Megan nodded, her face serious. "Indeed it did. And what you wrote about this... Larius worries me more than I can say. I'll need to discuss it with you in more detail tomorrow. But, what I meant…" She motioned for him to come over and help her with the fastenings on the back of her housedress. "What was it like to meet your brother again? And your friends?"

"Oh, that." Carver shook his head, struggling with the tiny hooks. "Well, Revon he was... much the same as usual: arrogant, overbearing, aggressive. Blight it, Meg, how do these open?"

"Let me." There were tiny laugh-lines around Nathaniel's eyes as he pushed Carver aside and got busy on the dress. "I have to say there's certainly no love lost between you and your brother. Though, come to think of it, Tom and I were much the same."

"Were you?" There was a bitter line around Carver's mouth. "I rather doubt that. You're nothing like Revon. And you are definitely not playing host to a demon.”

"A spirit," Nathaniel corrected him, frowning at his expression. "Any sign of Justice while you were there?"

"Oh yes." With a shiver, Carver turned away from them and walked over to the window. "It's creepy, Nate. When Justice takes over, Revon's eyes turn... icy-blue, but blue all over, you know, and his voice goes all funny. If word of this gets out to Meredith and her Templars, I don't know what they will do."

Megan cursed under her breath. "I should never have let this happen. I should have stepped in and prevented their deal. Who knows what Justice is doing to your brother? It must be enough to drive anyone mad, sharing your head with a spirit."

Carver laughed mirthlessly. "Well, Revon was mad enough to start with. An added sense of justice should do him good, actually. But let's not-"

He turned around just in time to see Megan's dress slide down. His eyes widened at the sight of her dark red silk slip edged with lace. "What is this?"

Megan smiled provocatively and walked toward him, trailing her hands along her body. "You like?"

Carver swallowed. "You look... amazing."

Nathaniel watched them kiss with an affectionate smile. "She does, doesn't she? Feels good too."

"I dare say." Carver touched her eagerly, caressing her through the thin silk. "More than just good. Where did you get this? I've never-"

Megan's smile widened as she pressed herself into his hand. "I got a whole set from an Orlesian seamstress in Denerim. Of course, no proper Fereldan lady would wear this, but apparently they are a little more... relaxed over in Orlais. What do you say, Nate? Didn't you travel to Val Royeaux with your father once?"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, my dear, but I didn't have any opportunity to sample the underwear of the ladies at court while I was there." Nathaniel's tone was dry. "Which is not to say I haven't seen the like before."

"Have you really?" Twirling around, Megan walked back over to him. "And where?"

Nathaniel grinned. "Promise you won't hit me?"

"Ah, no." Megan stopped right in front of him, tilting her head to look up at him. "I don't think I can promise that before I've heard what you have to say."

"Then I'd better hold my tongue." Nathaniel winked at Carver. "I know my risks."

Megan's eyes narrowed. "I don't think you do... Tell me. That's an order."

"Is it?" Nathaniel's breathing had quickened, Carver couldn't help but notice. He stepped closer to them, running his hands down Megan's back.

A tiny smile played around the archer's lips. "Well, while we were there, father took me to a brothel, to _complete my education_. A high-class place, obviously, and the lady he chose to... entertain me, wore something very similar to this; red and lacy."

Carver's throat felt far too tight again. He was so close to them that he was literally drowning in Megan's scent, and the picture Nathaniel was conjuring up was enticing, to say the least.

"Are you saying I look like a whore?" There was a tiny edge to Megan's voice as she slapped Nathaniel's hand playfully, but she didn't seem angry.

"Not my point." Nathaniel shook his head, slowly caressing her breasts through the slippery fabric. "You look incredibly hot, and so did she. Anyway, it's far more exciting on you, knowing that you're wearing it to please me, to please us..." He smiled at Carver. "And not as a service to a paying customer."

Megan moaned softly. "But you did like it, didn't you? Back then?"

"Of course I did." Nathaniel sighed. "What do you think? I was sixteen, horny as a tomcat, and extremely curious to boot. And she was beautiful and knew what she was doing."

Carver felt tongue-tied. He wasn't quite sure if he was shocked or if he envied Nathaniel. Probably the latter, though his own first time with Megan had been pretty spectacular, too. Still... _When I was sixteen, I was dreaming of buxom farm girls and hoping they would let me feel them up behind the barn._ He remembered that time all too well: Revon's merciless teasing whenever he made eyes at a girl; the cruel grin on his brother's face when he’d boasted of another conquest, another girl he had seduced for no other reason than to spite Carver.

Nathaniel's hoarse voice tore him out of his memories. "Anyway, Meg, as much as I like this on you, I think it's time we got you out of it."

"Do you?" Megan purred back. "Well, I'm not taking it off as long as the two of you are still dressed."

A quick manoeuvre took her out of their reach. It was really impressive how fast she could move if she wanted to. Carver watched her as she stretched out on the bed, her firm, strong body barely hidden by the silky garment. Next to him, Nathaniel snorted and began removing his own clothes.

Carver looked from one to the other. Sometimes he still felt as if all this was a dream, the easy familiarity with which they shared a bed and a life, all three of them, with very little jealousy involved. He had tried to discuss it with both of them in the beginning, when he was still apprehensive about intruding on their relationship. _Three's a crowd, mom used to say._

But they had both seemed unfazed by his worries. He clearly remembered Megan's answer. _You both mean a lot to me, Carver. And I know Nathaniel would hate to see you go. If you can deal with it, we can._ And Nathaniel had been just the same. _Maker knows, our lives aren't easy. Why should we question something that feels so good?_

Carver pulled his shirt over his head determinedly. _Why indeed?_ Megan smiled at his expression when he sat down on the bed, naked and eager for her touch.

"Why so grim, love?" Lying down with her head on his thighs, she looked up into his face with a laugh in her eyes. Slowly, she wrapped her hand around him, giving him a few firm but gentle strokes. "Aren't you glad to be back with us?"

"More than you can possibly imagine." He shuddered, and it wasn't only because of her touch, though that certainly had an effect on him.

"Was it that bad?" Nathaniel settled next to him, loosely putting an arm around his shoulder, brushing a soft kiss against his neck. "You have friends in Kirkwall, don't you? It must have been good to see them again."

"Well, yes," Carver admitted reluctantly. "It was good. For all his faults, Revon knows how to pick his friends. Oh, and Isabela sends you her love, Meg." He tried to sound nonchalant.

"The pirate?" Megan let go of him and sat up, her eyes shining with excitement. "I didn't realize she was still in Kirkwall." She laughed. "Maker, what an unforgettable woman."

"She certainly is." Carver blushed, unsure of how to tell them about his night with Isabela.

But, of course, Megan read him as easily as a book. "Carver! Did you sleep with her?"

He closed his eyes. "I... Yes, I did. I used to dream about her, you know, back before I came here. When she-"

"It's okay." Megan's voice was warm. Her hand was on his thighs now, softly stroking him. "I don't mind. Well, I do hope you had Anders check you over once you came back. You know pirates tend to dock in unsavoury places."

Carver blushed again. "Don't worry. I'm all right. And it certainly was a memorable experience."

Nathaniel's grip on his shoulder tightened. He had been quiet so far, but there was a hint of a growl in his voice. "You know that woman, Meg?"

"I certainly do." Megan grinned. "Oh, come on, Nate. Isabela is a gorgeous creature. If you knew her at all, you'd understand why Carver couldn't resist her. Maker knows, I'm not interested in women, but even I almost said yes when she tried to seduce me."

"She did?" Nathaniel did his best to sound cool, but Carver was close enough to him to feel him twitch against his back. "Do tell."

"It was during the Blight." Megan grinned up at them while her hand wandered back to Carver's groin, caressing him with feather light touches. "She tried to persuade Zev and me to join her in her cabin for a threesome."

Carver couldn't help the moan rising in this throat at the thought of this.

"And?" Nathaniel's gaze was firmly fixed on Megan's face even as his hands began to stroke Carver's chest, playing with his flat, hard nipples.

Megan laughed softly. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, guys, but I said no." She tightened her grip on Carver, revelling in his quick gasp. "I'll admit I was tempted, but it... didn't feel right."

"Fair enough." Nathaniel was obviously becoming impatient. His firm hands pushed Carver down so he was lying back on the bed. Then he reached over the younger man's body and pulled Megan up into a heated kiss, pausing only for a muttered, "No more talking."

Carver felt inclined to agree.

* * *

Megan was secretly glad that Nathaniel seemed willing to let the topic rest. She knew her relationship with Zevran during the Blight Year was a bit of a sore point for him, especially since the assassin had joined them at the Keep.

She remembered his initial reaction after she had introduced him to Zevran, a mixture of jealousy and excitement. _So, he used to be your lover? He's very attractive._

Megan had done her best to reassure him. _Mostly he was... he is a very good friend, Nate. He was there for me when the grief finally caught up with me, and he helped me deal with it._

It was true enough. Zevran knew all there was to know about losing a loved one. And, if he was also incredibly skilled in bed, that was neither here nor there. The assassin was with Anders now, and she had more than enough on her plate with the two men currently kissing passionately in her bed.

Maker, how she had missed this, watching the two of them together; the flush on their skin, the way their muscles twitched under each caress. They were so beautiful together, and the thought that they were both hers made her dizzy with arousal. Nothing made her melt more surely than hearing their soft moans and growls as they kissed and touched; nothing would ever feel more divine than being tucked between them, utterly safe and secure with a firm warm body on either side of her.

She would have been more than content to watch them a little longer but, when they suddenly turned and teamed up on her with identical single-minded expressions, it was like an electric shock down her spine. Heat pooled in her belly before they had even touched her. When Carver lowered his head between her legs and Nathaniel went straight for her breasts, she gave herself up to them without reservation, whimpering helplessly as they made her unravel completely in no time at all.

Megan had already come twice when Carver finally buried himself deep inside her and began to move immediately, with his usual impetuousness. _Oh, yes, so good to have him back._ "I've missed you, Carver, I've missed you so much!"

Nathaniel was close beside them, touching the small of Carver's back, guiding his movements until his hand slid deeper in a sure, skilled caress. Carver groaned and she felt him grow inside her, saw his face contort with lust. Then he was coming, pulsing hotly, and it was beautiful to watch him come undone in her arms, helpless against this massive onslaught of feelings.

He pulled back, only to be replaced immediately by Nathaniel. She was so sensitive now, to the point of soreness, but she wanted him, Maker she wanted him, too. Once more, all conscious thought fled as he took her to another shuddering climax. She was too overcome to even notice when he finished. When she opened her eyes again, he had already collapsed on top of her, heavy and warm, his breath still coming in hard, rough gasps.

Even without their Warden stamina, those two would have been more than able to satisfy any woman, Megan thought hazily as she ruffled Carver's hair and kissed the pearls of sweat off Nathaniel's forehead. But, of course, if she could have even more of this, she wouldn't complain.


	2. Summerday

**Chapter 2 - Summerday**

A high-pitched scream tore through the kitchen quarters at Vigil's Keep. May, the new kitchen maid, bolted out from the larder, her pretty face contorted with fear and disgust.

Megan firmly gripped her by the shoulder. "What is it?"

"A rat!" The girl was trembling. "There's a rat in the larder!" She looked up at Nathaniel with huge, pleading eyes. "Maybe Ser Howe could-"

To Megan's surprise, he looked almost as queasy as the maid. "I'd rather not. Megan, could you please..."

"Of course." Shaking her head in astonishment, she slipped past him and quickly took care of the vermin.

When she returned, Nathaniel smiled at her gratefully. Taking his arm, she wandered over to the dining room with him. "What's the problem, Nate? It was just a rat."

He shuddered once more, gripping her arm harder. "I don't like rats."

"Well, who does?" Carver joined them, placing a calming hand on Nathaniel's shoulder. "I can't think of anyone who'd be happy to see those blighters near their provisions."

"No, you don't understand." Nathaniel was clearly embarrassed. "I... I hate rats. When I was a little boy, my father used to punish me by locking me up in the cellar below the kitchen." He swallowed. "There were always rats down there."

Megan had a hard time hiding her indignation. "He did what?"

Of course she had always known Arl Howe was a lot stricter than her own father. Both Thomas and Nathaniel had always seemed far more subdued in his presence, but neither she nor Fergus had properly understood why. Looking back, she realized they must have been simply afraid. Clearly, Arl Howe had ruled his family with an iron fist.

She wondered whether she should say more, but right then Sigrun came up to them with a cheery smile and bid them join the Summerday festivities outside in the courtyard. Megan gladly shook off the dark thoughts. Today was a time for celebrating.

Much later, after a long evening of revelling, good food, and laughter, they made their way up to the Commander's suite. Carver had his arm around her waist but, when they reached the door, he let go to lift the latch.

"I'll join you in a little while." Nathaniel was carrying a big plate of assorted pastries. When Megan raised a questioning eyebrow, he smiled. "Just taking this up to the boys and girls on guard duty. They ought to get their share, too."

Megan looked fondly at his retreating back. That was just like him, really. He would have made such a good arl. She walked over to the window, breathing in the scents of spring. Snatches of music were wafting up from the Keep's courtyard, where most of the common folk were still celebrating.

"You looked so pretty when you were dancing out there." Carver's face was slightly flushed, probably from the delicious fruit punch served by the blacksmith's wife.

"Thank you!" She twirled in place, her skirt flying up high, and skipped jauntily toward him. "Come on. Dance with me!"

Carver blushed. "No, I... I can't dance, really, Meg."

"Nonsense!" She took hold of his hands and placed them resolutely on her hips before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just follow my steps."

"Meg, please." He rolled his eyes upward, his body going stiff against hers. "I really can't dance. I'm too clumsy."

She stopped for a moment, giving him an incredulous look. "Too clumsy?" Her hands trailed down his muscular arms and up his torso, making him shiver. "Blight it, Carver, I've seen you fight. I know what you can do in bed." He blushed again, and her face split into a broad grin. "Trust me, sweetheart, you are anything but clumsy."

Ignoring his protests, she pulled him closer, molding her body against his. "Come on. Feel me. Move with me."

It helped that the music had slowed down a little. It also helped that holding her so closely made his body react to her, triggering a sensual response rather than a rational one. Megan ground herself against his hardness, her hips moving in the tiniest of dance movements, and he joined her without thinking. Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes, her lips practically begging for his kiss.

"Megan..." He sounded almost awed, a light tremor to his voice, and then he bent down a little and found her mouth for a long, sweet kiss, so full of love and tenderness that it made her want to cry.

Again and again they kissed, their bodies swaying in time with the music, his hands moving in soft circles on her back. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard a tiny clicking noise and she knew Nathaniel was back, knew it even before he stepped closer and embraced them both.

"I didn't know you could dance, Carver." There was no hint of mockery in Nathaniel's smile, and his voice was warm and gentle.

Yet Carver tensed again, a renewed blush spreading over his cheeks as he stopped moving. "I really can't. I'm sure you could do much better. I bet you both had dancing lessons when you were kids."

"Don't remind me." Nathaniel's pained grimace was almost comical. "Anyway..." He hadn't let go of Carver, and now he tightened his grip on both of them. "What you were doing didn't look like courtly dancing to me."

He ran his hand up Carver's back, up to his neck, and pulled him in for a long kiss, turning him so they were stomach to stomach, moaning appreciatively when he felt Carver's arousal. Megan stepped back, but Nathaniel let go of Carver's lips and shook his head. "Stay."

Megan licked her lips as an idea struck her. Running her hands along their thighs, she moved closer again, then sank down to her knees in a graceful movement, reaching for the lacings of their pants. They both gasped at seeing her down there and they immediately began to help her with her task, throwing off their clothes eagerly. Only moments later, they were naked and she had both of their cocks right before her, hard and eager, close enough to touch.

She smiled and took a moment to look them over, not comparing, just enjoying both of them; breathing in their musky scent and enjoying the visible evidence of their desire. _So lovely_. Then she reached for them both, touching them to her cheeks; revelling in the softness of their skin, smiling at their ragged breaths. There was no way she could really do both of them justice like this, but there was something about the arrangement that was immensely exciting; something about the way she was here, between them, her tongue darting out to touch each of them in turn, to lick the pearls of fluid from them, tasting their saltiness, their unique flavour.

It obviously had an effect on both of them as well. Neither of them could take their eyes off her and Carver was actually swaying on his feet, gripping Nathaniel's arms hard for support.

"Maker, _Megan_!" She smiled at the barely contained urgency in his voice and she couldn't resist wrapping her lips around him for a moment, glancing up to watch him shudder with excitement.

Then Nathaniel's hand was in her hair, pulling her back and directing her to him, and she laughed giddily before taking him in, sucking just briefly before she let go of him again. She kept going, teasing each of them in turn, never quite enough for either of them, until they both reached the limit of their patience and pulled her up to her feet.

"Enough." Nathaniel's voice was a low growl as he pushed her into Carver's arms, practically tearing her dress and smalls from her.

Two pairs of hands were suddenly _everywhere_ on her body, caressing her feverishly, spreading her open, invading her most secret places, and Megan whimpered with pleasure. She'd been wet and hot already from playing with them, so very turned on by their reactions, and now the heat was spreading all through her body and all she knew was she _wanted_ , _needed_ them, either of them, both of them, she didn't really care.

They exchanged a quick glance and Megan shivered. They understood each other so well by now; no need to talk to know what each of them wanted. Carver was still behind her, big and warm and solid, and he slowly walked backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed. Sitting down, he pulled her down into his lap, carefully lowering her onto his hard cock. Megan closed her eyes, savouring the feel of him inside her, enjoying the firm grip of his hands on her hips and stomach.

When she opened them again, Nathaniel was right in front of her, his eyes dark and intent, and she reached for him, pulling him close and bending down a little so she could take him in her mouth again. Hungrily, she tasted him, running her tongue up and down his shaft, circling the crown, and repeating the motion when it drew a long, tremulous groan from him.

She could feel Carver's mouth on her shoulder, moving up until he reached her neck, nibbling on her skin, his breath hot and laboured. She knew it was a massive effort for him to keep still, but he wanted Nathaniel to have her full attention. The archer was steadying himself on the bedpost with both hands, his hips snapping back and forth involuntarily, and she knew he was close. And, of course, so did Carver. Letting go of her for a moment, he reached past her and ran his hand up the inside of Nathaniel's thigh.

Megan only had a moment to spare on the thought of how assured Carver had become lately, how well he knew what would please them both, before she felt Nathaniel pulse heavily against her tongue. She didn't pull back. She loved the taste of him, loved to take him all the way through his orgasm, with just a few gentle sucks and licks; loved to feel every single shiver and twitch as he lost control.

With a long sigh, Nathaniel stepped back and sank down heavily on a chair, his gaze burning hot on them. Carver didn't hesitate any longer and thrust up hard under her. The angle was awkward though, and Megan shook her head and pushed herself up, turning around so she could straddle him properly. It was worth the effort, if only for being able to see his face: the joy that lit up his features when he cupped her breasts; the frown of concentration between his brows as he tried to find the perfect rhythm.

It didn't take long afterwards. They were both so close already that a few eager thrusts, a few skilled twists of her hips, were enough to make them both cry out, almost simultaneously. A white-hot burst of pleasure radiated from her belly all through her body, a tingling cascade of sheer lust that made her feel utterly alive.

As soon as Megan could breathe again, she extended a hand toward Nathaniel, mutely begging him to join them, which he did with a small smile. _What a perfect ending to a lovely day._

* * *

Nathaniel watched Carver and Megan fall asleep, one after the other, their faces open and trusting, their bodies huddled closely together. He was relieved beyond measure to have Carver back, to see Megan laugh with him, tease him, her more playful side brought out by the younger man. He'd been worried about her on the way back from Denerim and afterwards. There had been too many reminders of the past on their visit to the capital, too many old wounds threatening to be reopened.

Her face looked so young in her sleep, so sweet and innocent. He knew Megan was strong, knew she could deal with almost anything. Yet she, too, was only human, and people tended to forget how much she had been through.

_Most of it courtesy of my father._ Nathaniel felt a familiar surge of bitterness. He would never be able to forgive the magnitude of Arl Howe's betrayal, not just to Megan and her family, even though they had borne the brunt of his crimes, but also to his own children, forever disgraced now, their inheritance lost. If it hadn't been for Megan and the Wardens, he'd be a common thief now.

If all was said and done, he was a lucky man, he thought wryly. _For a given value of lucky_. But, then his gaze returned to Megan and Carver and his sarcasm suddenly seemed petty and jaded. Softly, he ran a finger along Carver's jaw, smiling when he grunted in his sleep, then smoothed out the worried lines on Megan's forehead.

He might not be the Arl of Amaranthine, and the best he could hope for was to be remembered as an exemplary Warden. But here in this room, with just the three of them, he truly was a lucky man. _Very lucky indeed_.


	3. Bored Now

**Chapter 3 - Bored Now**

Megan leaned against the window pane, staring out into the rain. The weather was as Fereldan as it got and she pitied the Wardens still out on patrol. Carver, Thorin, Sigrun, and Anders had been gone for almost a week and were due back any moment but, in this weather, they had most likely sought shelter in some cave or on an outlying farm.

"Meg? Join us for a game of Diamondback?" Nathaniel stepped behind her, cradling her in his arms and breathing a kiss against her neck. He tilted his head toward the table where the servants had just cleared away the remnants of what passed for a light lunch among Wardens. Zevran and Oghren were looking at her expectantly.

"Yeah, why not?" She couldn't even muster the energy to fake enthusiasm as she sat down next to Nathaniel on the well-worn bench.

They played a few hands, but her heart wasn't in it, and when Oghren called for a break to refill their tankards, she leant back into Nathaniel's embrace with a long, resigned sigh.

He chuckled softly. "Lousy weather, isn't it? I pity the others. Let's hope they'll be back soon." Megan made a non-committal noise and he gently stroked her back. "Will you be going out with the next patrol, Meg?"

Megan fought back a yawn. "I don't know. Really, sometimes I wonder why we bother. I'm so sick and tired of patrolling the same five sections of the Deep Roads over and over." She shook her head with a moue of distaste. "It's all we ever do nowadays. Killing darkspawn, chasing bandits... Oh, and don't forget the paperwork! I almost miss the Blight!"

Nathaniel gave her a look that vacillated between amusement and reproach. "Please tell me you're kidding. You can't possibly wish for another Archdemon to show up."

Zevran spared her an answer by intervening with a glib smile. "No, I don't think anyone would wish for that. But I think our lovely Commander is in need of a little adventure." There was a wicked glint in his eyes. "It is fortunate that I can give you precisely what you desire, _cara mia_."

His choice of words wasn't lost on Nathaniel, whose grip on her waist tightened perceptibly, making her flinch. "What are you talking about, Zevran?"

The assassin tossed his head back, basking in their attention. "You remember you told me to keep an eye on those nobles who conspired against you a while ago? One of my informants tells me Lady Morag has been plotting again."

Megan sighed. "It figures. I told you we should have had her executed, Nate."

Zevran acknowledged the truth of her statement with a brief nod. "That's an error that can easily be rectified. But you will need proof of her treason. I suggest we take a look at her papers. Her study has its own balcony, and her guards are the usual Fereldan clods, so a break-in shouldn't be too difficult."

Megan could have kissed him. _Yes!_ That was _exactly_ what she needed. She wiggled on the bench with excitement. "When do you want to do this?"

Zevran turned his hands up in a gesture of pure nonchalance. "We might as well go tonight. It's not as if we need a lot of time to prepare, and the rain will work in our favour."

"Wait a minute!" There was a definite growl in Nathaniel's voice. "Do you two plan on going alone?"

Megan shrugged. "Why not? It wouldn't be our first heist."

_Not by a long stretch._ In fact, this was a pleasant reminder of the fun times she used to have with Zevran during the Blight. On more than one occasion they had snuck out at night together for one odd job or other, stealing papers or burgling houses. Afterwards, they had celebrated their success, and that, too, had been fun...

Zevran seemed to have read her thoughts and grinned at her fondly. "Very true, _cara_. Remember that pompous dwarf in Orzammar and his face when he realized his shield was gone?"

"How could I forget?" Megan smiled back just as affectionately. "See, Nate? It's easy. Zev can deal with the guards while I climb in and have a look at the papers."

"And who is going to open locks for you?" Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. "You know very well that anything more complicated than a simple padlock is beyond you."

Oghren, who had been silent so far, roared with laughter at his words. "Bless my britches, he's right, Commander. And that blighted assassin sure won't be able to help you out."

Zevran was obviously less than pleased at this reminder of his lack of lockpicking skills, but he did his best to pretend to be unaffected as he addressed Nathaniel. "Does this mean you wish to come along, too, my friend?"

Nathaniel tensed all over, raising his chin in defiance. "Is that a problem for you?"

The assassin shrugged. "Why should it be? Three is a lucky number, isn't that what you Fereldans say?" His grin turned a tad provocative. "Judging by her sleeping arrangements, I think the Commander would agree whole-heartedly."

Nathaniel just grunted, but there was a deep furrow between his brows. Megan rolled her eyes at Zevran. Really, he ought to know better than to rile up Nathaniel. For a moment, she wondered whether this whole enterprise was altogether wise. But then the excitement won over. She couldn't wait for night to fall.

* * *

Nathaniel dropped onto a bench and exhaled sharply, flinching when his bracers scraped against the nasty burn on his arm. They'd had a narrow escape, and the slide down the rope had badly abraded his skin. Still, they had been lucky, all things considered.

Their break-in had gone well, up until the point when Zevran had become too cocky on the way out and had triggered a spring trap. He'd easily evaded the mechanism with a graceful leap, but he'd bumped into Megan, who in turn had kicked over a vase. The thing had crashed into pieces on the stone floor with a deafening clatter. It was only thanks to Nathaniel's quick thinking and his foresight in bringing the rope that they'd made it down the balcony in time, before Lady Morag set the dogs on them.

"Ouch." Megan knelt down at his side with a worried frown. "That looks painful. I'll get a poultice for you."

He shook his head impatiently. "It's nothing. Anders can heal it when he's back. Well, once he's thoroughly _examined_ his pretty assassin."

Nathaniel knew he sounded petty and cranky, but he didn't care. Zevran had disappeared as soon as they had entered the Keep, eager for a bath and a change of clothes. They'd had to take a shortcut through the sewers to escape the dogs, and the assassin had been unhappy with that - far more than with nearly getting caught. Nathaniel mentally shook his head at the man's priorities.

"I'm so sorry you're hurt. But wasn't it fun?" Megan's face was more open and relaxed than it had been in a very long time, and she looked and sounded much like a happy child after a successful prank.

It made Nathaniel feel like a spoilsport, but he couldn't stop himself from frowning at her. "It was also exceedingly reckless, Meg. If I hadn't-"

"But you were there! I'm so glad you came along." She smiled up at him with such sincerity that it almost made his anger melt away. Almost. Not quite.

* * *

Megan rushed up the stairs to her suite, eager to give Carver a proper welcome back to the Keep. The patrol had arrived a few hours ago and they had all headed straight for the bath, no doubt eager to scrub off the darkspawn blood, before they joined the other Wardens for dinner.

Captain Garevel had delayed her after the meal with a list of questions about how to rearrange the guard roster, so Nathaniel and Carver had already gone ahead. When she opened the door, they were both lounging on the big four-poster bed, dressed only in their pants, enjoying the warmth of the fire in the hearth. Carver's skin was rosy from his bath, and there was a new scar on his left upper arm, nicely healed thanks to Anders' efforts, but still a vivid reminder of the dangers of even a simple patrol.

"Carver!" Megan flopped onto the bed on her stomach, smiling at him brightly. "We've missed you so much."

Carver remained serious, though there was the hint of a smile in the corner of his eyes. "Really? From what Nate told me, the two of us are getting too boring for you."

"That's not true!" She felt a wave of sincere indignation welling up. "He is making this up. Just because Zevran-"

But Carver shook his head implacably, refusing to listen to her excuses. "Face it, Meg. You're in trouble."

"Indeed. I think you need a lesson." Nathaniel was doing his best to look severe. "We will have to convince you we're adventurous enough for you."

A shiver ran down her spine at his tone and the look on his face. "And how would you go about... convincing me, Nate?" She rolled over on her back, stretching slowly and watching his reaction from the corner of her eyes.

His gaze briefly flashed down to her breasts but he remained stern. "Close your eyes."

"What do you-" His forbidding expression made her shut up immediately, and she meekly followed his command.

It wasn't easy, though. She could hear Nathaniel move away from her but, at the same time, two large, strong hands closed around her wrists. _Carver_. Another tingle raced down her back. They must have agreed on this before she’d arrived. The temptation to sneak a look was almost overwhelming, but she didn't want to spoil their plans. And she trusted them both implicitly. Whatever they were up to, they would neither hurt nor degrade her.

Nathaniel was back; she knew him by his scent as he moved over her and quickly stripped her of her blouse, then slung something soft around her left wrist. Her other wrist followed suit; then he pulled off her pants and repeated the procedure with her ankles, leaving her spread-eagled on the soft mattress. Megan usually didn't bother with a breastband when she wasn't wearing armour, but he had left her smalls and she was grateful for the tiny piece of fabric that made her feel a little less vulnerable.

"You may open your eyes." Carver's voice was hoarser than usual, as if his throat was too tight to speak.

She obeyed, blinking until her eyes had gotten used to the light again. As she had guessed, she was tied to the bedposts with soft velvet ropes, tight enough to make a quick escape impossible. Nathaniel was just throwing off his last piece of clothing. Carver was already naked, kneeling between her legs, his arousal proudly on display.

Megan swallowed. They were so gorgeous, both of them well-muscled and graceful, all strength and poise. She wanted to touch them, to let her hands run over smooth skin and rough chest hair, over taut stomachs and firm strong thighs. She was aching to feel the familiar warmth of their bodies, the shivers her touch invariably elicited, the tensing of muscles just under the surface. Maker, she _needed_ to get her hands on them.

But she was powerless to do more than look, and their slightly malicious grins told her that they were well aware of her plight. Nathaniel joined Carver on the bed, moving in behind him and trailing his hand down the younger man's torso, leaving goose bumps in its wake. His fingers circled Carver's nipples, making the other man gasp roughly.

Megan didn't bother to hold back a moan. Her breasts felt full, the skin hot and tight, and her own nipples had grown hard as pebbles, just from watching them. Nathaniel's grin widened as his hand moved lower, taking hold of Carver's cock and giving him a few firm strokes. Carver arched into his touch with a ragged groan.

Megan bit her lip hard. Nathaniel's eyes were like liquid silver as he nipped at Carver's sensitive neck, his fist tightening on each upstroke. Maker, she wanted to be there, to join in his caresses! Involuntarily, she strained against her bonds, yelping when they cut into her wrists.

"Well, Meg? Still bored?" Nathaniel's voice seemed to rasp across her oversensitive skin. When she threw him a dark look, he laughed softly. "Tell me what you want."

"Blight it, Nate, you know very well what I want." Once again she pulled hard against her restraints, against her better judgment. It hurt but, right now, she couldn't care less about the pain.

Carver was whimpering now, his head falling back against Nathaniel's shoulder, his eyes half open, his breath coming in quick, hard gasps. He was wholly beautiful like this, all the power and grace of his strong body wholly focused on finding his release. When his gaze met hers, Megan realized that he was unbelievably turned on by having her there, watching him, but unable to join in the fun.

She wanted him so badly, wanted his skin on hers, his cock inside her, and at the same time she didn't want Nathaniel to stop, wanted him to go on just a little longer. And then, just when she thought she could no longer bear it, Carver cried out sharply and came, came with such force that he spilled all over her stomach.

Her insides clenched hard at the sight, the heat between her legs almost unbearable now. She was so wet, almost full to bursting with desire, and she simply couldn't wait any longer. "Nate, please."

Nathaniel lowered Carver's limp body down onto the sheets with infinite tenderness and moved towards her, taking his time. Slowly he ran his hand over her stomach, massaging Carver's seed into her skin in a gentle caress. He was hard, too, of course, his cock dark and heavy and begging to be touched. When he reached for the slim dagger on the nightstand, Megan's heart beat so hard she almost expected him to hear it. Would he free her now? Would he allow her to wrap her arms and legs around him, to draw him into her heat, to finally have him where she wanted him?

But no, the vicious gleam in his eyes told her he wasn't done with her yet. Instead of cutting her loose, he let the blade hover briefly over her stomach, then dragged it across the thin fabric of her smalls. The linen parted easily and Megan shuddered at the slight scrape against her skin. This blade was sharp, dangerous like the man who wielded it, and the thought sent another hot spike of lust to her core. Nathaniel smiled at her gasp and tossed the ruined garment aside.

For a moment, the cooler air soothed the heat of her desire, but then he let his fingers brush over her curls. It was the merest ghost of a touch but she actually cried out, her hips bucking up violently. She was close, so close, even though he'd hardly touched her but, of course, he knew her well enough to keep her precisely on the edge of ecstasy for as long as he wanted. And so did Carver. He had recovered and was now at her other side, his lips fluttering against her neck, sending sparks flying all along her skin.

Every nerve in her body was awake with pleasurable anticipation, every inch of her was crying out to be touched. But they showed no mercy, teasing her expertly, lips and hands and tongues all over her, yet always withdrawing moments before she found completion. She was shaking all over, almost afraid of the primal power of the climax she felt building inside her. Her whole world had narrowed down to this room, this bed, those two men and their hungry gazes, constantly on her, monitoring every twitch and shudder.

She was babbling incoherently by the time Nathaniel finally reached for the dagger again and cut through the ropes, severing each of them with one quick, economic movement. Suddenly, Carver was behind her, holding her tight, his strong hands spreading her open and Nathaniel's face turned into a mask of furious desire as he pushed inside her. He tried to go slowly at first, but then he, too, lost control and thrust hard.

Megan screamed when the first wave of unbridled lust hit her, harder than she'd ever thought possible, tearing through her body with unrelenting force. And she screamed again as he continued pounding into her, hard and fast, while Carver did his best to hold her thrashing body in place. Over and over again, Megan cried out as wave after wave washed through her body in a seemingly endless succession until she finally went limp in their arms, too exhausted to feel any more. Nathaniel joined her on the last strangled cry, shuddering powerfully, then collapsing on top of her, nearly knocking the breath out of her.

"Maker." Megan didn't know how long it had taken her to speak again.

Here she was, caught between the two of them, warm and safe and still tingling with the aftershocks of their love-making. Her eyes began to fall shut, almost of their own accord but, even as she drifted off to sleep, a thought hit her and she giggled.

"What?" Nathaniel sounded just as tired.

"You may not like it, but Zev was right," she muttered, stifling a yawn. "Three _is_ a lucky number."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Big hugs and thanks to darling suilven for betaing this for me.


End file.
